Epiphany
by ale0488
Summary: Chloe's Epiphany
1. Chapter 1

**CHLOE'S POV**

A couple months ago my boyfriend Jake asked me to marry him. My immediate answer was yes. The reason? It's safe with him. We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 and a half years, so the logical step is to get marry. The problem? I think I'm in love with my best friend, who happens to be Beca effin Mitchell.

Since Aubrey is so involved with her 'Lodge at Fallen Leaves' Beca and I became closer. We know everything about each other, yes, EVERYTHING. As humans we made mistakes and we also have dirty little secrets, but my relationship with Beca is judgment free. We never, EVER, judge the stupid things we have made.

Anyway, as I was saying, my suspicious about being in love with Beca started a few days ago. I was at the apartment Beca and I used to share before I moved with Jake when Beca arrived. "Hey you, is everything okay?" I can hear concern in Beca's voice.

"Well, hello to you too. Yeap Becs, everything is fine. I'm just here to escape a little from all the pressure of the wedding"

"Sorry, is just not usual to see you around here since you moved. Is there anything I could do to help?" I was the only person who can see this side of Beca. She is the most amazing girl I've ever met. She is so supportive, funny, cute, sarcastic, beautiful, hot… wait, what? No, no, she is no hot! Well she is but not for me, I mean she is my best friend and... Ugh, whatever.

"Maybe some drinks?" I answered shyly.

"Well, lucky you I have the berry acai Absolut vodka you like" Aww, see! This is what I'm talking about. She remembers this little things, this details sometimes are the most important things for me.

"Great! I definitely need some alcohol in my system"

"So the things are that bad?" She takes the vodka from the mini bar and two shot glasses.

"Ugh. You know my parents. They want the wedding be like they want. Don't get me wrong Becs but they are too old fashion for me. I really don't want a huge wedding with zillion people I barely met. I want…" Beca cuts me and she finishes my statement.

"A small wedding. With the people you care about and they care about you. You just want the love of your life by your side with a simple white wedding dress and the Bellas right next to you. You want a small chapel decorated with white flowers and 'You are in love' by Taylor Swift while you make your entrance to the altar" I'm melting. I mean, how does she does it? How can be so bloody perfect!

"Yes. That's all I want Bec. And yet my parents refuse to let me organize my own wedding. Not even the one and only Aubrey Posen could convinced them to get the organization of this wedding." I take the glass shot and drank it all. "And the worst of all? Jake doesn't care anything. Is like I'm getting married with some brainless Ken" Beca laughs at my last comment and drinks her shot.

I take the bottle and pour another shot for her and for me. "I think the stress of the wedding is finally getting me you know?"

"Well, at least you can be a bitch about everything and nobody will judge you Chlo" We both laugh out loud. Oh my God I love her. What? No, no I don't love her, well, yes I love her, but is the kind of love you have for your friends, right? Right?

We drank half the bottle when I said to her "I think I'm going home Becs"

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard today Chloe. There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive like this. You drank a couple shots. It's dangerous! And this is your home too you know?" That's it! Blame it on my mixed emotions or blame it on the alcohol (well not to the alcohol, we didn't drink THAT much), but I can't take it anymore. I crushed my lips with hers and I can feel butterflies erupted from my stomach. I can see fireworks and stars while Beca kisses me back.

Her lips are so soft and warm, they are perfect to my lips. Her smooth skin rubs against mine. I decided to run my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens for me and I shove my tongue in her perfect mouth. Her hands grab my sides and pull me closer, after a few more seconds I break the kiss.

"Wow. I never thought you were an amazing kisser Beca" she gives me a huge smile and doesn't respond. She kisses me once again and led us to the couch. I'm on her lap and her hands are up on my shirt. I grab a fistful of her hair and push her closer to my mouth.

Everything is so perfect. Beca is the perfect lover. She takes care of me carefully. She kisses every inch of my body trying to memorize every curve, every part of me. She touches me tenderly and makes love to me with such passion I can't even describe who loved I feel right now. She turns my brain and my legs into jelly. Just like that, pum! I can't think straight and I can't definitely walk normal.

"Are you okay there?" her words bring me back from my thoughts. I didn't realized when we moved to her bedroom.

After a few minutes I finally speak. "That was unbelievable Beca."

"Don't you dare to think that's it Chloe" and with that statement she slides herself up my body until she swings her legs over mine and sits directly below my stomach. Out clits are connected and she starts rocking, slowly back and forth and it's turning me on. I've never done this before and it feel fan-fuckin-tastic. We kept going for a few more minutes when I cum. Hard. And she does the same after me.

Beca fucking Mitchell just changed the way I see the world, forget about Jake, I need this again. We fuck all night long like bunnies until our bodies couldn't kept going. The last thing I remember are Beca's words "Good night Chlo"

I woke up with a body pressed to mine. I smile when I see Beca's beautiful face. She is sleeping so peaceful. I smile even more when I remember the events from last night. I think I'm staring at her for so much time that she wakes up and "I can feel you staring me Beale" her voice is husky.

"Well, can you blame me? I woke up with this beautiful girl by my side" she kisses me tenderly on my lips

"Well, I definitely can't blame you" I laugh because she is so cocky. "Can we talk about last night?"

Of course she wants to talk. I can hear my heart breaks into million pieces because everything was a one night stand. How stupid am I? I mean she is younger than me and this was an experiment for her. How I can be so…

"Please don't marry Jake. Stay with me Chloe. I'm so deeply in love with you. I – I love you Chloe Beale. I've loved you for a long time now" say what? I did not see this coming. I was so immersed in my thoughts that her words confused me. I'm speechless. She loves me? I mean, like she is in love with me? For real?

"Say something Chloe, please?" Her hand rubs my arm gently.

"I – I'm … you … why? When? Why now?" I'm so confused. My brain had just woken up and it's still mixed for all the sex we had last night.

"I wanted to tell you since I broke up with Jesse but the circumstances weren't the ideal. But now I'm afraid of losing you. And I know you feel something for me. Otherwise, last night wouldn't have happened as it happened" she is so right and her voice is so determinant. But I'm still thinking the scenarios of my choices.

"Please Chloe. Think about it. If you want don't answer me right now it's okay but promise me you'll think about this. Please" she is begging me. The tone in her voice is so desperate and I can only nod.

"I have to go Beca. I promise you will heard of me tomorrow the latest" I kiss her and walk away from the apartment. I'm thinking about my parents, Jake, Beca, I'm so buried in my thoughts when I hear a horn and after that everything is black.


	2. Chapter 2

**BECA'S POV**

When Chloe left the apartment I could feel I weird pain on my chest. Maybe the rush from had her all night or the memories from all the naughty things we made. Mmmhh… no, that's not it. I can feel something will happened, something bad. So I decided to mix some music taking advantage of Chloe's essence on me. After an hour mixing my phone rings. I don't know the number so I decided to ignore it. The phone rings again and again and again. By the fifth call I answered annoyed. "Yes! How in the name of God can I help you?"

"Is this Beca Mitchel?"

"Yes, this is she. Who am I talking to?"

"Miss Mitchell, I'm talking from the UCLA Medical Center. I'm sorry to give you this news but a Chloe Beale puts you on her emergency contacts and we need you to be here as fast as you can"

"What?! Why?! How is she? Wh…" the lady on the other line cuts me off

"Miss Mitchell all I can say right now is that you need to be here ASAP okay? She is stable but…" and that's the last thing I remember. I took my car and drove as fast as I could. In a matter of minutes I was on the waiting room.

"Family of Chloe Beale?" a tall brunet man asked and I immediately jumped from my seat.

"I'm her emergency contact. I'm Beca Mitchell"

"Oh! Miss Mitchell. I'm Dr. Adams. Do you wanna sit down?"

"No, I'm fine. Please doctor, talk to me. How is she?"

"Miss Mitchell, I'm sorry to tell you this but Chloe is in coma. The car hit was hard and her brain is very swollen, so we have to induce her into coma" My world collapses right there. I couldn't hear anything else. I could see the doctor's mouth moving but my brain wasn't listening. I mean, not even 12 hours ago I had Chloe into my arms. I was making her mine. How the fuck this happened?! I was so immersed in my thoughts when the doctor talked to me again "Do you want to see her?"

"Yes, please, take me with her" Dr. Adams guide me to a large room where the only sound you could hear was the monitors connected to Chloe.

"I'm gonna give you some time. Speak with her Miss Mitchell. It is proven that talking to the people in coma help them to recover faster"

"Thank you Doc, I will" he left and I approach to her. I took her hand between mine hands and kiss her fragile fingers tenderly.

"Hey you, it's me. It's Beca" my voice was shaking from the inevitable crying. "C'mon beautiful, open your eyes for me would you? If you want me to do something just wake up and tell me. You know I'll do it. Just like you used to drag me to the movies or the parties or whatever you wanted. Just ask for it and I'll do it unhesitatingly" I can feel my tears running through my cheeks.

 **CHLOE'S POV**

When I opened I was in heaven, literally, I was at this beach in Mexico named Sayulita. Beca and I went when she broke up with Jesse and it was aca-amazing. We rent a boat and sailed all over the sea, we surfed, we attended a wedding from an elder couple who insisted Beca and I were a couple, and we danced until our feet couldn't go any more and we bonded like we were just one.

I was so happy, I could feel my body will explode anytime. I heard someone calling me and imagine my surprise when I turn around and I saw myself. I mean, I look hot. I've never been one of those person who believed in those things of life after death but now I'm seeing it with my own eyes and I still cannot believe this is happening.

"Well, hi" the other Chloe talks to me.

"Uhm... hi" I salute her shyly.

"So, tell me, what are you doing here?" I mean don't get me wrong. I always knew that I was not a bright persona but this 'other me' looks smarter than me. She must know why I'm here. In fact she must know where I am because I don't know where da fuck I am.

"I – I don't even know where I am"

"Oh yeah, silly me." She slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand "I forgot to explain some details" well, if I was unsure at the beginning, I'm sure right now that this extension of me is my image and likeness. I like her.

"You are here Chloe because you have a chance to choose the path of your life. Just a few people have had this honor you know" she winks at me. "So, I'm gonna show you how your life will turned if you choose one of the two next scenarios" she says with conviction.

"Why two scenarios? Why not three or four?" I asked her incredulously.

"Why not one? Why do you even have a scenario? I don't know Chloe, they just send me here to help you."

"Whoa there! I think you expend too much time with Beca" we both laugh

"Yeah, that little devil in disguise" she smirks. "Anyway, let's see your scenario number one!" Her optimism is incredible. It reminds me a fetus Chloe.

In a blink of an eye we were in a huge mansion, everything was marmot and glass. A massive TV was on the living room, a full equipment kitchen, you can see a massive pool outside, and all of it was enormous! The other Chloe and I went to the master bedroom, I can see pictures of Jake and me in what it seems our wedding, nevertheless, in any of those photos was Beca.

"It seems it was a hell of a party right?" the other Chloe's words are nonchalant.

"Yeah, it seems" I replied at her "But it also appears I'm living the dream in this house isn't it?"

"Well, you could say that. I mean, if you can only see the material things then yes, you are living the dream"

"What that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, let's see if you are living the dream Chloe" the other Chloe guides us to the gym. Yeah, I have my own gym in that house.

When I entered to the gym I saw Jake fucking with a fitness trainer.

"What?! Is this real?" I asked indifferently. Don't get me wrong, I love Jake, I really do but watching this scenario is not new for me. At least in this vision.

"Well, this could be real if you choose to marry him. Let see what are we doing, okay?" I nod and follow my other Chloe. We walk in a dark room. Photographs are hanging from the ceiling. Some are not fully printed but some are reveling and I can see old Bella's pictures.

The Chloe from this time is speaking to herself "I have to find that picture. I could swear it was in this roll of film. Damn it!" her voice is frustrated, it's desperate and it's sad. I mean, I never thought I could be this vulnerable.

"Yeah, I thought the same, don't worry." My first Chloe, the one who is guiding me through this visions, speaks to me with a shy smile.

"What picture is she looking for?"

"You don't guess it yet? Follow me" We entered to the next room and is full of Beca's pictures. All the photos I took when we were together in collage and after it. It was incredible.

"What happened to Beca? Why she is not in any photo at my wedding or after it?"

"She died after you get married"

"Whaaaaaat?!"

"Hahahaha, sorry, it was so easy to mess up with you" I had tears all over my cheeks

"You bitch!"

"Whoa, that make you a bitch as well" Fucking hallucination Chloe Beale. "Anyway, she moved to London days before your wedding and never come back to your life. She was so heartbroken"

"But why she didn't fight for me?"

Because your lame excuse was you didn't want to disappoint our parents and that our homophobic mother could have a stroke if she knows that you are gay or bisexual" I could hear my name far away.

"What was that?"

"Oh, someone in real life is talking to you. You're in coma Chlo" Of course I am in some kind of deep shit I thought to myself.

"I look so miserable here. So lost" I explain to my other Chloe.

"Well, this is the life you choose. So really, you can't blame no one"

"You are not supposed to show me the other scenario?" I asked her with hope in my voice.

"You don't want to see anything else in this life?"

"No, I saw everything I needed to see" I'm determinate.

"Well, let's go then"

 **BECA'S POV**

"Chloe, please. Open those big beautiful eyes. I need you so much Chlo. It's been two days now and it seems like an eternity" I kiss her knuckles and her hand.

"Excuse me Miss Mitchell, Chloe's parents just arrived" a nurse named Alice speaks to me.

"Beca. How is my daughter?" Mrs. Beale runs to the bed and takes the other hand of Chloe.

"She is hanging there Mama B" my voice is trembling.

"Beca, thank you for stay by her side all this time" Mr. Beale was so calm. "Where is Jake anyway?"

"I don't know Papa B. I left him a couple messages but he hasn't contact me yet" I really don't care where is that excuse of a man.

"Why don't you go home and rest some while Mama and I watch on Chloe" I try to say something but Papa B cuts me off "C'mon kiddo, you and I know you need some rest. You don't want Chlo wakes up and sees you all smelly and dirty right?" I giggle. I love this man. He is as sarcastic as I am

"Yeah Papa B. I will. But please, if anything happens, don't hesitate and call me okay?"

"Of course darling. Go, shush! I don't wanna see you in the next 8 hours" he hugs me and I headed to my home.

I get a shower and sleep for 6 straight hours. When I woke up I go to the wardrobe and take a sweatshirt that Chloe left when she moved with Jake. The sweatshirt still smells like her and the tears are all over my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**BECA'S POV**

As I arrived to the hospital I noticed a nurse getting out of the janitor room, she looked flush, you know, the kind of look you had when you just fucked. I didn't pay attention to that girl and went directly to Chloe's room. Mama and Papa B were talking with Chloe, like she wasn't in coma, like she is just sleepy. It's a heartbreaking image, they are so wounded. Papa B sees me "Hey kiddo, you look better than before"

"It's just some soap and water Papa B. My beauty comes natural" he laughs and it reminds me Chloe's contagious laugh. Like father like daughter. "You should rest some guys, the journey must have tired you" I give them a shy smile.

"Yeah, I could use some rest but I don't want to be away from my baby" the voice in Mama B is weak, is barely a whisper.

"C'mon honey. We need some rest in case Chloe wakes. You don't want your daughter see you like this, do you?" Mr. Beale hugs Mrs. Beale tightly.

"Okay, but we won't take much time. We'll be here as soon as possible"

"Mama B, don't you worry. If anything happens I'll call you immediately" I smile at them to ensure everything will be fine.

"Thank you honey. You are definitely the sister we always wanted for Chloe. Our other daughter" The words of Mama B made me want to cry… again. If she only knew that I love her daughter so much that I want to be her daughter-in-law. But I also know that Mrs. Beale is homophobic and Chloe will never disappoint her in any way so I give her a smile.

"Be safe and get rest. I'll be right here" I watch them walk away while I sat in the chair beside Chloe's bed.

"Hey Chlo. I'm back. Muahahaha" I try to imitate the sound of a villain. "I have new plans. I'll dominate the world and be the most wanted girl!" My voice cracks immediately "Just kidding. I just want to be part of your world Chloe. Please, please, wake up. I can't keep like this. It hurts so much I can barely breathe." I squeeze her hand and wait for a sign, anything, but there's just silence and the beep from the machines.

I stay motionless in the chair, just admiring her, every curve, every freckle, and every part of her beautiful face. Those little details make her perfect for me. She is flawless. Despite her coma state she looks so beauteous. She is the one for me. It took me so long but now I realize that I want her in my life by any means. She is the missing piece in my puzzle. She is the sun to my darkness. She is the air to my world. She is the music to my life and her laughter is the most beautiful song in the world.

I heard the door opens and look up to meet Jake, that bastard looks so calmed. Like everything is fine. "How is she?" he asked me indifferently.

"She is fighting" I reply

"Well, it looks like she is being very well care by you Beca. Call me if you need anything else" he leaves the room like that, puff, he is gone. I didn't have the opportunity of yelling or say something at him.

"That's better right?" I looked back at Chloe "Just you and me Chlo" I kiss her forehead and give her that 'baby I'm right here' smile.

 **CHLOE'S POV**

We are now in this amazing apartment. It's so homely. It's unprepossessing. It's just perfect. Nevertheless there are some objects out of its place, like the magnets of the fridge are on the floor, the sofa cushions are on the floor, there are some portraits broken. This place is a little bit of a mess.

"Oh my God Beca just like that… keep going baby…I'm almost there… Aaahh!" I hear my voice in one of the rooms. I looked at the other Chloe and she is giggling.

"Chloooeee!" Beca's voice is so full of lust.

"Are we listening the other Chloe having sex?!" I asked her confused and a little bit aroused. "Can you just choose another moment rather than this?!"

"Well, someone is jealous uh?"

"Ha! Of course not! If you don't know that other Chloe is us!"

"Kind of, but she is the one who is enjoying Beca, the sex goddess, not you" Argh! Stupid Chloe Beale from my vision, she is so fucking right that annoys me. Despite this is an alternative version of me, I'm NOT the one who is taking pleasure of whatever Beca is doing right now!

"Let's skip this part and see what happens after, shall we?" I just nod, I'm speechless from all the sex screaming that I'm not taking part of.

"Oh my God Chloe, that was amazing. Definitely make up sex is the best thing in the world" Beca's words are so sweet. She is hugging the Chloe from this scenario.

"Beca, baby, I will need a wheelchair after tonight"

"Hahahaha this Chloe is so naughty!" I told her to the vision of me.

"Well, she is us right?" she winks at me and we both laugh.

"Why is this a make up sex?" I asked to the vision.

"Let's wait and see" we turned to the girls that are lying in bed.

"Chloe, I'm very sorry for skipped your appointment with the doctor but the traffic was very heavy" Beca is rubbing the other Chloe's arm gently.

"Baby, your work is literally 5 minutes walking away from the doctor's office" Beca gets up and walk to her jacket that was on the floor taking a light medium blue box.

"I know babe, I just needed pick up something first" Beca is fully naked and getting on her knee.

"Oh my God, Oh my God. Chloe, are you looking at this?" I asked to my vision

"Yes silly, I am" I hear her voice was trembling from crying. I look at her and she has tears on her eyes. I smiled and turned my head to see the girls again.

Beca speaks "Chloe, you are the person who has given me the worst and the best days of my life. The worst because I thought I could lose after that accident. The best because you have been my best friend, my confident, my girlfriend, my lover and my partner in this journey named life. Chloe, there is no one else in this world with whom I want to expend the rest of my life discovering new things, making memories, creating music and making love. We are all a little weird and life is a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love. You have become in my new dream Chloe. So what I'm trying to say is: will you help me turn my dream into a reality? Will you marry me?"

We are crying so hard with that speech, the three Chloes, we are a happy mess. The Chloe from the vision and me are hugging each other and jumping too excited while the Chloe from this scenario is kissing and admiring the ring, which happens to be a round brilliant Tiffany diamond embraced by matched sapphire side stones.

"We are getting married with Beca effin Mitchell!" I wanna shouted from the rooftop. I want the world to know that I'm gonna be Beca Mitchell's wife, I'm gonna be Chloe effin Mitchell.

And suddenly everything is white. Chloe 'vision' and I are on this white train station, like the one from Harry Potter and the Deadly Hollows part two you know? "What happened? Everything was joy and giggles, what's wrong?" I ask to her.

"Well, I think this is the end of our journey Chloe" she is smiling. "This is the time for you decided if you want to go back or you want to stay here"

"Wait, can I stay here with you?"

"Of course you can stay here but let me asked you this: will you stay here knowing how much you mean to this little devil named Beca Mitchell? Will you stay here leaving a life half lived? Without emotions, adventures, memories or mistakes?" Oh my God, she is so deep. Like a red haired Yoda or a blue eyed Buddha or something like that.

"What I must do to return?"

"If you return, do you know what you will do?"

"Yes, I know what I will do. No matter what my decision is made" I say with conviction.

"Okay, in that case take this next train Chloe" A train is approaching to us and stops slowly.

"It was an interesting adventure you know?" I say to her.

"Yes it was" she hugs me and pushes me into the train wagon. While the doors are closing I hear her screaming "Make good choices Chloe" I laughed because that was the phrase that Beca told me once.

I can feel someone is squeezing my hand so I squeeze back with my few strengths.

"Chloe?" I recognized that beautiful voice.

 **BECA'S POV**

After four days of agony I was sitting by the side of Chloe's bed when I squeeze her hand and for the first time she squeezes me back. I don't know if was my hopes or the lack of sleeping but I swear I felt that motion. "Chloe?" and then I met the most beautiful blue eyes in the world, the eyes from the one I love.


	4. Chapter 4

**BECA'S POV**

I can feel Chloe's hand squeezing me tighter by the second and I'm smiling like an idiot. She woke up. Just like that. "Chloe, how you feeling?" she smiles and I'm crying. "Let me call the doctor"

"No Becs" she whispers "Please" her eyes were telling me that she needed me, at least that was what my tired brain understood. I haven't left her, I couldn't because I knew this moment will come.

"Okay, I'm right here Chlo" I ensure her. She was looking at me like I was the only person in the world, she was studying ever part of my face. Her eyes went from the top of my head, analyzing my eyebrows, my eyelashes, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my lips, all the way to my chin. Her smile went wider. From ear to ear.

She slowly pulls my hand and places the back of my hand on her lips. She kisses it tenderly and again and again and again until my palm is on her lips while she rubs my wrist with her thumb. "Can you call the doctor now please?" she asks me while releases my hand.

I clean my tears and go out looking for Dr. Adams. When we arrived to the bed room Chloe was sat on her bed. "Chloe dear, I'm not quite sure if you can be sit yet." Dr. Adams walked rapidly to Chloe.

"But I'm feeling wonderful Dr….?"She smiles and my world lighted up.

"I'm Doctor Adams and I'm the one in charge of you Chloe" he smiles at her. "Will see how wonderful you are feeling. I'm going to run some tests and we'll see what's on your body okay?" Chloe nods excited.

"Well, I can see you have some spirit. Let's take advantage of it and go to the lab okay?" he takes a wheelchair from one of the closets on Chloe's room and leaves it beside the bed. "Come here Chloe, I don't want to abuse from your condition and take you to the lab walking"

After Chloe sits on the wheelchair she asks Dr. Adams "We will be much longer doc?"

"About 2 hours Chloe, why?" Chloe turns to me "Becs? Can you please contact my parents and Jake please? I need talk to them as soon I finish my studios"

"Yeah Chloe, of course" she turns to see the doctor once again.

"Can you please give us a minute Dr. Adams?" the doctor nods and walks out of the room.

"Are you scared Chlo?" I asked concerned and approach to her.

"A bit, but I need to ask you something first Becs. I'm going to cancel my wedding with Jake. While I was sleeping I had an epiphany. I don't want a life with him, after all this time I realize that the one and only person I want to spend the rest of my life is with my best friend and the one I have loved for all this years but I was too scared to admit it. What I'm trying to say is: would you give me a chance to be more than your friend?"

I can't believe what I'm listening. Chloe Beale is willing to cancel her wedding and dare her family for me. I was speechless, I mean, I've met her family for a few years and I know her mother will go nuts when she heard this. I know how much it means her family to Chloe so I get immersed so deep in my thoughts when Chloe speaks again. "Now I'm asking you to think about it Becs, don't answer me right now but please…" I cut her off and kiss her passionately. Fuck it! I refuse to lose her again.

Chloe breaks the kiss and I realize I'm now sitting on her lap.

"There is nothing to think about Chloe. Sorry for thinking so much but I was just wondering about your mom. I mean, are you willing to tell your mother about us?"

"Beca, don't get me wrong. But I really don't give a damn" she kisses me fiercely while I adjust myself on her lap. She puts her hands on my hair and I put my arms around her neck. Eventually we break the kiss for the lack of air and rest our foreheads together. It's like the time had stood still and we are the only people alive.

"I have to go Becs, please don't go anywhere, stay here, wait for me" I am dying. Chloe's voice is so desperate, so fragile. It's barely a whisper. It breaks my heart hear her like this. "Of course I'll be here when you come back Chloe. I'm not going anywhere" I kiss her once last time and I leave her with Dr. Adams.

I call her parents and Jake filling them up with the news that Chloe is awake and currently at the lab. Her parents cry of joy and tell me that they are on their way to the hospital, while Jake just tells me he will be at the hospital in an hour or two.

The tests takes an hour and a half and by the time the doctor brings Chloe back to her room we are all waiting for her. "Oh my baby!" Mama B tackles Chloe and the wheelchair was. "Mom, I need to breath"

"No, I don't care if you need air. I need my baby girl" I was laughing with this scene. Mama B can be a little bit extreme and it's hilarious.

"Honey, let my daughter breath for the love of God" Papa B removes the arms of Mama B from Chloe and instead, hugs Chloe tightly "Welcome back baby" and kisses Chloe on her cheek. I love this man. He is one of the most loving man alive. He always cares for his family 24/7, especially for her baby girl.

"Okay, let's Chloe a break and put her on bed shall we?" Dr. Adams interrupts the family moment.

Once Chloe is on her bed she locks her eyes with mines and smiles at me. "Well, the results should be ready in an hour or so. Until then I need you to be quiet, I know you feel with a lot of energy but you had an accident Chloe. Chat with your parents, your fiancé and your friend but don't move too much okay?" The words fiancé hit me pretty bad. At the end of the day Jake is her fiancé and I'm just her friend. That's it, nothing more. I begin to worry. Despite Chloe just told me she wants to be with me the fact her parents are here now makes me wonder if she hasn't second thoughts. I mean, one thing is say sweet nothings and other completely different thing is actually do all she said.

"Based on what I saw in, there is nothing to worry about. Everything seems just fine. Which is very rare but not impossible. I'll see you guys soon." Dr. Adams closes the door and the tension is palpable.

"Can you tell me where you were this days Jake?" Papa B was pissed, like really angry and trust me when I'm telling you that you never EVER want to be near him when he is pissed.

"I have things to do sir"

"More important than my daughter's health?" Papa B was trying his best to not hit that guy in his face.

"Dad, is okay. It doesn't matter. The important thing is that he is here right now, right Jake?" Chloe takes Papa B's hand and smiles at him. Jake only nods.

"Well, since all are here now I have some news regarding the wedding" Mama B jumps in excitement about the statement.

"Oh yes Chloe, I knew the wedding was the reason you woke up"

"Actually mom, the wedding is off"

"What?!" the three of them scream at Chloe

"I just said the wedding is off" Chloe was so secure of herself. There was no trace of doubt or anything. My God I love her even more in that moment.

"The wedding is off because I'm in love with Beca and I want a chance with her" Chloe gestures me to sit down in the bed with her. While I was smiling like an idiot everybody turns their eyes to me.

"Are you saying you are gay Chloe Beale?!" Mama B was tomato red of angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me Chloe? Are you leaving for this midget?!" I was about to jump off the bed when Chloe hugs me and stopped me to punch that son of a bitch.

"Really Jake? Midget? Are you talking to Beca like that in front of me? Must I remind you I just came out of a coma and you never took the trouble to come see me?" Chloe sounds so sexy right now that I just want make her mine right there. "And you mom" she points at Mama B "are you going to label me like that? After all this time, that's how you going to identify me? After I almost die in that accident?" Chloe speaks so determinate and I'm really REALLY turn on!

"If this was the reason for which you wanted me I'm leaving. Fuck you Beca and fuck you too Chloe and fuck everybody…" Mr. Beale punches Jake so hard that I think he broke his nose and I can definitively see a tooth on the floor.

"Don't you ever talk like this to my daughters!" Wait what? Daughters? Like more than one? Daughters?

"James calm down" Mrs. Beale tries to hug Mr. Beale while Jake stands up and leaves the room with his nose bleeding. Mr. Beale turns toward us "Sorry for that girls. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Beca and you"

"You can't ask me to accept this Chloe, is so wrong in so many levels" Mrs. Beale was so angry I could see the vein on her forehead. I swear that thing would speak anytime soon. "If this is your final statement then I no longer have a daughter."

"Are you serious Angela?" Papa Beale looks at his wife so wounded "Are you willing to disavow your ONLY daughter for that old fashion belief?"

"Yes Phil, I am"

"In that case you can also forget you have a husband because there is no way in hell I'm going to turn my back on my baby. We almost lost her Angela" Papa B was about to cry and Chloe just squeeze me tighter. The silence filled the room and at the end Mrs. Beale left the room leaving a devastated Papa B and a sad Chloe.

After a couple minutes Papa B embraces us and speaks to us "I know everything will be fine girls. For now let's just focus in get out Chloe from this hospital okay? I'll leave you two and I'll come back tomorrow morning" He kisses Chloe's forehead and me on my cheek.

After he leaves we stay hugging each other when Dr. Adams enters the room. "Oh, I thought your parents would be here" Chloe just shakes her head without give any explanations. "Well, the test results are fine. There is nothing wrong with you now Chloe. I could say it's a miracle but I'm a doctor so I'm just stick to the theory that you have a very healthy body." We laugh with the doctor.

"Nevertheless, I want to see you once a month for the next 6 months okay? I don't want any surprise. I'm gonna leave you in observations until tomorrow and then you are free to go" he winks at us and leaves once again the room.

"Are you sure about this Chloe? Your mom seems very…" Chloe cuts me off with a passionate kiss and soon turns into a very lusty kiss. "Make love to me Beca, make me yours" I can say no to that. C'mon, we are in a hospital and the fact that Chloe defended me a couple minutes ago makes me even hornier.

So I turned off all the devices so nobody comes in the room and removed her hospital gown. I kiss every graze of her body due the accident, I kiss every inch of her beautiful body. I undress myself as fast as possible and pounce back on top of her, catching my lips with hers. My hands gripped her hips, pulling her impossibly closer to me so that I was lying on top of her.

"Fuck Bec" She gasped as I slipped one of my legs between hers giving her a friction every time her hips ground against me. I slipped my fingers into her hair pulling on it slightly. She pulls me down to her wrapping her arms around my neck keeping her lips on mine.

I push two fingers inside Chloe causing her legs tighten around my waist. Her hands moved to claw at my back, desperate to have me closer to her telling me not to stop. Chloe hissed at the feeling and it's the best sensation in the world.

Chloe matched my thrusts, moving herself up to catch her thrust. Chloe bit down on my lip and both of us let out a moan of pleasure, the sounds mixing together and vibrating each other's lips. Giving Chloe another hard kiss I moved my lips across her jaw and down to her neck. Nipping and sucking on her skin. I know I hit her g-spot causing her to moan louder. "Cum for me" I whispered in her eat, my lips tugging on her ear lobe. She hasped as I continued to thrust into her, my thumb moving to rub against her clit. I capture my lips with hers into another heated kiss so nobody hear Chloe scream in pleasure when she came hard.

After Chloe came down from her high I kiss her tenderly "Mine?" I asked her "Only yours Becs" and she fell sleep again, but this time I was holding her. After a couple minutes I stand up and collect my clothes and turned on all the machines. I put the robe around Chloe's body and got to the bed right next to her. I fell sleep with the biggest smile ever because Chloe Beale was mine and no one, not even her family, was going to keep me away from her ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHLOE'S POV**

The next day my father pick Beca and me up from the hospital after a few instructions from Dr. Adams. When we arrived Beca's apartment my father asks me to stay alone with him. Once Beca enters her room my father speaks "Chloe, your mother and I planned to travel tonight to Hawaii but given the circumstances, I'm going to chance her ticket for you, is that okay?" his voice was so hurt. I hate to see my dad like this, so fragile. It kills me.

"Of course dad, can Beca come with us?"

"No Chloe, I want this time alone with my daughter. I know how much you want to be with Beca but I need my family. There are only four days honey. Please do this for me"

"Of course dad, let me ask Beca to accompany me for some clothes to the mall. I don't plan to go Jake's house for my things. There are only materials, I have nothing of value there dad"

"Yes honey, I'll be waiting for you at the airport" he hugs me. "Beca can you came here for a moment please?" My dad yells at Beca with me between his arms. Thereupon, Baca comes out of her room like Flash, in a matter of seconds Beca is with us in the living room.

"I'm asking you a favor Beca, please accompany my daughter to the mall for some clothes. I'll give you my card and use it as you want. Likewise I'm asking you to drive my baby to the airport for our flight" my father still keeps me in his arms and I'm smiling shyly to Beca.

"Of course sir. You can count on it" Beca assures with a confident tone. "Nevertheless sir, may I ask you something?" I look at her incredulous and my dad nods.

"During the time you'll be on vacations, can I woo your daughter?" Wait what? Did she just ask permission to my dad to conquer me? Is this for real? I mean, this is the most romantic thing anyone has done for me ever.

"Are you serious Beca Mitchell? We've known for a long time, why are you even ask me for this?" My dad is in shock.

"Because the relationship between Chloe and I has been as friends, now I want her more than a friend Mr. Beale" Beca looks so sexy right now. I just want my dad leaves and make her mine in the spot.

My dad relaxes and replies "Well, in that case I guess you have my blessing to woo my baby" winking at her.

Beca's smile is from ear to ear.

"It's time for me to go. I see you girls on the airport at six p.m." My dad releases me and goodbye to us.

Beca goes to her bedroom and comes out with her car keys in hand. "Let's go weirdo. We have to empty a mall" she takes my hand but I pull back.

"What's wrong?" Beca asks me concerned. I just pull her and sit her on the couch. I'm sitting on her lap and kiss her passionately. I forget everything as our lips connect. I love her mouth and I can't get enough. She slips her hands inside my shirt and I mirrors her movement. The things get heated pretty fast and suddenly we are naked and she cups my boobs in her hands. She kneads them a little and murmurs "So squeezable and so fucking soft" she closes her mouth around my nipple and sucks gently. My hands are in her hair holding her to my chest, she winds her arm around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer.

"What if we move this to the bed" she suggests.

"Oh please let's go" My voice is so husky I can barely pronounce those words. I lock my legs around her waist and hold my arms into her shoulders. Beca places me at the edge of the bed and she crawling towards me. I slide my hand in her underwear and I can feel she is really wet. I slide my fingers through her slit lapping up the juices and she sucks in a breath. She kisses me and removes my hand.

She goes down and bites my inner thighs sucking gently, marking her path to my wet pussy. I'm so horny I don't realize her mouth is now on me. I'm gripping onto her hair like my life depends on it. Soon she eases her finger inside me and then adds another twisting and thrusting to reach my g-spot. I'm thrusting into her mouth while she strokes her tongue up and down my pussy.

I'm barely holding on between her sucking and licking my clit and thrusting expertly in and out of me. I'm close I can feel it, my toes are curling and I'm coming, hard. She places a kiss to my clit and kisses all her way back up my body to my mouth. "I just can't get enough of you Chloe. You are my drug" I'm smiling from ear to ear.

"My turn" I whisper in her ear. I kiss down her body stopping at her breasts and give them enough attention. I take her left nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue over the sensitive nub. I starts sucking a little harder realizing it with a loud pop and making my way to the right one giving the same attention.

I start making my way down to the rest of her beautiful body, reaching her thighs, nipping at them. I start kissing a gentle trail to her clit and she twitches. "Oh my God Chloe, you feel so good" Beca gasped as my mouth came close to her center.

I trailed my fingers through her dripping wet folds. She is very wet and I circle her clit with my thumb, spreading her folds with my pointer and my middle finger and I dip my tongue in between there. I lick and suck all throughout her pussy and damn! She tastes so good. I immediately take two fingers and plunge them inside her. I start pumping in and out, sucking on her clit until I feel her getting close so I speed up and suddenly she comes while she screams my name and its music to my ears.

I kiss all her body while I make my way up until I reach her lips, kissing her fiercely. Beca breaks the kiss "I think you just broke me Chloe" and she giggles. My God I just can't get enough of her.

"Mmmh… I know, I'm feeling the same Becs" I hugged her tightly. "Let's go, we need go to the mall for some clothes. If you hurry up, you may enter in the dressing room with me and check out the bathing suit on me" I wink at her and she jumps off the bed getting dress. She looks so adorable.

After a couple hours Beca and I are waiting to my father in the airport at six p.m. "I'm gonna miss you Chlo. I know it's just a couple days but I'm really gonna miss you" she whispers me while she hugs me tightly.

"Everything is going to be fine Becs, we'll keep in touch through Skype, calls and messages okay?" I respond but my voice is about to break in tears, so I hugged her tighter. We keep hugging each other for a while, like the world doesn't exist, like we are the only people alive until we hear my dad clearing his throat.

"Hello girls" we separated from each other and I could see a tear on Beca's eye.

"Hi Papa B, we just were saying goodbye." Beca gives my dad a shy smile.

"It's fine Bec but it's time to go. It 's only for a few days."

"Okay dad, let's go." I turn to Beca and give her a hug. "See you soon Becs" I say between kisses.

The fly to Hawaii was short due the fact my dad and I speak all the journey. We update each other about my mom's decision and about my relationship and feelings for Beca. I always felt comfortable with my dad. He has always supported me in everything I do and the similarity between my dad and me is incredible. If I put a wig on him and shave him you could see a fat Chloe.

The time in Hawaii passed quickly, I could barely felt it. My dad took care of spa days, tours around Hawaii, exploring activities, surfing, we went to the volcano and more. The man knew me very well. By the time we arrived to the hotel I had flowers that Beca sent me or jewelry or CDs with some mixes. She called me every night at 10 pm and we talked for an hour or so until I almost felt sleep. We bounded over the phone like the distance didn't exist.

When we arrived to L.A. airport I saw Beca holding a board with my name on it and I die right there. She makes me smile like a kid with new toys when I saw her. I ran as fast as I could and she lifts me taking the back of my thighs while I lock my legs around her waist. Despite her petite size she has a lot of strength. "Oh my God I missed you so much Chloe" and boy do I missed her as well. Her voice, her hands, her touch, her smell, her face, her lips, bottom line, I missed every part of her.

"I missed you too Becs" I was crying, fucking jet lag and the lack of Beca make me sentimental as a pregnant woman.

She puts me down and cleans my tears with her delicate thumbs and kisses me fiercely. Suddenly we were devouring each other mouths until my dad cleans his throat. "Well, hello to you too Becs" he laughs when we separate with a loud smooching.

"Oh sorry sir. I just missed Chloe so bad." She extends her hand to greet my dad. "It's so nice to see you too sir. Of course I missed you as well Papa B." Oh fuck, this little things, this details make me horny as fuck. I wanted fuck her right there in front of everybody.

"What if we go to dinner? I bet you guys are hungry" Beca suggests while she intertwine her fingers with mine.

"Thank you very much Beca but I'm pretty tired. I just wanna go home but you guys go. James, my driver, is waiting for me with the SUV." My dad replies politely.

"Yes sir. Let me accompany you with James" Beca takes my dad suitcase and walked behind him.

After we left my dad with James we headed to Beca's apartment and stay all night talking about my trip and I show her how much I missed her by having intense sex in every surface of the apartment. We definitely need to buy new things for the living room, the kitchen and her bedroom because she also demonstrate me how much she needed me this last couple days.


	6. Chapter 6

**BECA'S POV**

After that trip to Hawaii, Chloe was acting more lovely than usual. She got up every morning to make breakfast, prepared some away lunch for me, she went to the studio to surprise every now and then, wrote me letters and left me on my bag so I could read them at work, at night made dinner and listened every story I told her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was a different Chloe, I love her even more than I used to.

After a couple months living together again, I decided search for another apartment, after some hits on music and with my own album about to release I'm determined to have a new home for Chloe and me. I chose a flat on the heart of Los Angeles, it's simple, nothing showy, with three bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, an integral kitchen, living room, dining room, washing center and a terrace with the most perfect view to the city. I could put a hammock there to chill out. I could turn one of the bedrooms in my studio so I can spend more time with Chloe.

My album will release on Chloe's birthday. It's one of the surprise I got for her. So here I am waking up really early to prepare her favorite breakfast (my blueberry pancakes with strawberry banana smoothie). When I enter to our bedroom she is sleeping and I just can't believe how beautiful she looks. I put the breakfast on the night table beside our bed and shake her gently while I'm singing her the happy birthday song, Marilyn Monroe version.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Mrs. Beale, happy birthday to you. Thanks Miss Beale for all the things you've done, the battle you've won, the way you deal with Beca's mood and our problems by the ton, I thank you so much. Everybody" I pretend there is a crowd over our window and clap my hands "Happy birthday to you!" I imitate the sound of a crowd.

Chloe is smiling so wide that I'm afraid she is going to hurt her cheeks. "Oh my God Becs" and here comes the tears "That was so sweet baby. Thank you so much" she pulls me down to her and gives me small kisses me all over my face. I can barely breathe due the strength of the hug.

"I need my body back so I can keep celebrating you Chlo" she releases me and kisses me fiercely on my lips.

I break the kiss for the lack of air. "Well, happy birthday babe"

"If the day goes as marvelous as this morning I could say is the best birthday ever" I stand up and give the breakfast to Chloe. I take the pancakes and fed her like a toddler, of course she eats every piece of food and drinks all the smoothie. By the time she finishes her breakfast I suggest to take a bath while I wash the dishes but being Chloe Beale she drags me with her to the shower where we make love and lost track of time.

When it comes to having sex with Chloe I lose my will and pretty much everything else. I just can't get enough of her. It's like Special K but in this case is my Special C. She makes things to my clit and makes me cum so hard and so many times I truly believed her mouth and tongue are out of this world. It's like she is celebrating me and no the other way around. I lost how many times she is disposing of my hot body so it's my turn to make her mine.

I bite and lick every inch of her wet body. I take my spirit fingers and pump in and out as fast as I can and when she screams my name at the edge of her orgasm I speed up my thrusts to extend her orgasm. Let me tell you, the noises Chloe is making are turning me on so much I can feel another orgasm building inside me and she is not even touching me. After another touches she comes. Hard. And so do I. With the warm water from the shower bath we both are breathless. "Best birthday present ever" she can barely pronounces the words and rests her head in my neck.

"This is the first of your many gifts babe, that's the reason of why I made you so many pancakes" I wink at her and she giggles. I can't believe she is giggling when she can barely stand up. Her legs are trembling and I'm the reason her zombie state.

After the quickie on the bathroom we fixed up and spend the day shopping, eating, and walking through the Huntington Library, Art Collections & Botanical Gardens, that place is awesome. The acres of this public garden are divided into a large variety of themes. When the night came Chloe looked so tired so I chose order some food and have dinner on the apartment.

After dinner we sit on the coach watching 'A little piece of heaven' were I was about to cry when the little man says goodbye to Kate Hudson. After that I stand up and go to my wardrobe where I have the scriptures for our new flat. I hear Chloe closes a drawer from the living room.

As I arrived to the coach she is sitting less crossing with a hug smile on her face. "Come here Becs" she tapped to the coach, beside her. "I have a surprise for you"

I looked at her confused, what on earth can she possibly give to me on her birthday? "Uhm… babe, don't get me wrong but this is YOUR birthday, I'm the one who must give you surprises, not the other way around"

"Maybe, but after all the things you have done for me today. I need to do something" I'm more intrigued. What does she need to be done? As I'm sitting down my head have a hundred thoughts per minute. What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she realizes that she shouldn't cancel her wedding? What if she misses Mama B and will do whatever she asks to? What if…

"Becs, I've heard that in this life we can have two loves. The first one corresponds to our first true love and the second corresponds to the one we get married. It's very rare to find someone who serves both kind of love but here I am, I found the one who is my first true love and the one whom I want to marry. I never told you Becs but you were the reason I fought when I was in coma. You were and are my reason to live. Therefore, Beca Mitchel, will you do me the honor to be my wife by marrying me?" I was in shock. I thought my last birthday surprise will be the best of the day for both of us but no. This was beyond that.

My body reacts by kissing her fiercely and I can see fireworks and stars. She breaks the kiss "I want to assume there is a yes in this kiss Beca" I laugh because I honestly didn't give her a verbal confirmation so I just nod and barely pronounce the word "Yes" while my tears are all over my cheeks. She leans and our foreheads are touching. "You took me by surprise Beale. I did not see this coming"

"That was part of the plan baby" she whispers. "What are those papers?" She points at the folder I drop when she proposed me.

"This is your last birthday present baby" I handed her the folder. As she was reading the papers I was admiring my engagement ring. It was a band of channel-set round brilliant diamonds enhances a six-prong setting for a display of white light and it was beautiful.

"Are you kidding me Bec? Is this for real? Like, all that space is for us?" Chloe's voice brings me back to reality. I was so immersed in my ring and thoughts I wasn't paying attention.

"Yes baby, that's our new home and we can move whenever you want" I wink at her and that's all I needed to have her fingers tangled in my hair. She kisses me with such passion and love that makes me moan loudly. Chloe moved down to kiss my neck and handle my shirt off. I knew then that I was at her mercy. In a blink of an eye we were both naked. Chloe takes the back of my thighs and I lock my legs around her waist. She leads us to our bedroom where Chloe put me down on the bed and easing one finger inside me. I begin to thrust against her hand needing more of Chloe.

"Fuck Bec, you are so wet" I can hear Chloe murmured adding a second finger. This time I put two fingers inside Chloe roughly. Chloe looked at me with her lusty dark eyes when I start pumping in and out of her. We matched our thrusts as Chloe kiss me again, her hot lips demanding my body against her own.

We are breathing heavily and our eyes squeezed shut. The sensation is amazing. I couldn't focus on anything else except the way Chloe was moving inside me, her hips matching my rhythm. Chloe was panting, moans escaping her lips as my thumb pressed against her clit, driving her closer to the edge. I could feel it, Chloe's walls were tighter and tighter by the second. After a couple more thrusts we both came screaming our names loudly. Our bodies shuddered, the waves of pleasure rolling over us. Chloe was breathing heavily against my neck as our bodies relaxed.

Trust me, it was by far the most intense orgasm of my life and it only made me want more. I flipped us, so I was now on top of her and slowly brought my lips to Chloe's. I made my way down to Chloe's body, stopping at her boobs. I opened my mouth around one nipple and slowly exhaled into it, making Chloe arch her back. I used the tip of my tongue and began moistening her nipple with my mouth. I used my teeth and gently tugged on it, hardening it as I did so.

Chloe moaned and I slowly dragged my hand down to her pussy. "Oh Becs" Chloe whined as she felt my fingertips brushing her soft and wet folds. I used two fingers once again and began massaging circles into her swollen clot. Chloe moved her hips in the motion of my fingers.

"Fuck Beca, I – I'm still too… sen – sensitive from the last…one. I don't think I could … last much loooonger" she arched her back when she felt me adding more pressure to her and quicken my pace. I brought my lips back to Chloe's and kissed her as I continued rubbing circles into her.

I nearly climaxed myself when I felt the vibrations from Chloe's moan against my lips. I pulled back and attacked Chloe's neck, slipping my tongue out I ran it down Chloe's body stopping before her center. Chloe moved her hips faster and faster until I removed my fingers but replaced them rapidly with my mouth attaching my lips to her clit.

Chloe let out a long moan as I suck and lick her. Without any sort, I brought my fingers to Chloe's entrance and quickly slipped them inside. Chloe threw her head back and her hips moved faster and harder against my mouth. I sucked harder and moved my tongue roughly against her clit, up and down. I could feel Chloe was reaching her climax so I decided to add a third finger into the mix of it all and pumped my fingers in and out Chloe's wet pussy harder and faster with each movement.

Chloe propped herself on her elbows as she watched me fucking her. My eyes rolled to the top my head looking up at Chloe as I moved my tongue at her pussy. After that Chloe threw her neck back as she moved her hips faster and faster screaming my name out loud.

I was smiling while I drank Chloe's juices. Eventually Chloe dropped her hips back onto the bed and relaxed her body, catching her breath from her orgasm. I lifted myself up from Chloe's bottom half and made my way back up her body, wiping my mouth as I did so. I grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and slammed our lips together, letting Chloe taste herself. "Fuck Becs, that was amazing" Chloe still attempted to catch her breath.

"Happy birthday baby" I smiled at her while put the sheets over us.

"Thank you Becs, definitely the best birthday of my life. Good night honey" Chloe kisses my cheek and puts her head on my neck while I hugged her tightly and we both fall sleep peacefully.

 _ **A/N: I do not any character**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHLOE'S POV**

In a blink of an eye our wedding is happening and I couldn't be happier in my life. After my proposal, Beca spend 5 months setting every detail for our wedding. Since she always knew my idea for a perfect wedding she made the arrangements to get married in a Malibu beach house and it was beautifully decorated, the aisles were decorated with cherry blossoms, floral chandeliers hang inside the tent reception space and the large tables has classic floral runner which was combined with white garden roses and hydrangeas with deep greenery.

The structure of the wedding arch was decorated with roses, Aspen leaves, and branches in the middle of the garden. By the time the ceremony started all my sister Bella's were there, my family and a few friends from work. My father walked me through the aisle decorated with a white carpet and white rose petals. As we walked to the wedding arch I hear Taylor Swift singing 'You're in Love' and I'm already crying. Beca effin Mitchell made my dream come true. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

The ceremony was beautiful and by the time our vows were exchanged, all our guests, even Taylor Swift, were crying. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride" the words I was expecting to hear from the minister make me the happiest woman alive. The kiss was full of love and care. I swear my heart was about to get out of my chest.

"I love you with all my heart Becs" I smile with my forehead resting in Beca's forehead.

"I love you even more Chloe Mitchell" she holds me tightly and kiss me tenderly one more time.

"I present you Beca and Chloe Mitchell" the minister speaks and our guests erupt in claps and screams. I can hear Fat Amy say "Bechloe forever! Let's party pitches!" we all laugh and Beca hold my left hand with her right hand guiding me to our table in the other side of the garden.

I can feel my soul would leave my body any time soon. I was so happy I couldn't believe it. "Let's give an applause to the Mitchells for their first dance as wife and wife" The entertainer announced. Beca lead us to the dance floor. _'Can't take my eyes off of You'_ by Boys Town Gang blaring and Beca and I dance effortlessly while the crowd cheer us. I love disco music and my wonderful wife agreed dancing with me this song.

"Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay and let me love you, baby. Let me love yooouu" I'm dying! Her voice is beautiful and her moves are so graceful.

In the middle of the song everybody stand up and dance with us creating the most amazing environment ever. My family, Beca's family, our friends and even the entertainer were on the dance floor. We all sing and dance until our bodies couldn't keep going.

There was a red Porsche Cayenne S e-Hybrid at the entrance of the Malibu house. When Beca saw it almost had a heart attack "I hope you like your wedding present Becs".

"You have to be kidding me Chloe, it's too much"

"I can't give it back Bec and you deserve much more than this" I point at the car

"I just need you Chloe"

"Becs, you already have my heart, body and soul. You never doubt that" She kisses me with such passion, it seems it's the last time we are kissing.

We headed to the airport for our honeymoon. My dad gave us, as a wedding present, an all-inclusive trip to Dubai. Of course my horny wife couldn't wait until our destination and fuck me in the bathroom airport, on the bathroom airplane, on the SUV when we moved from the airport to the four seasons hotel and, of course, once we get to our sea-view suite she pinned me against the door but I pushed her to the bed. "Wait my love, I got another surprise to you" I wink and take one of my suitcase heading to the bathroom.

I changed as fast as I could because Beca got me all warm up. When I came out I saw her all changed. She was wearing a silky baby doll and matching robe, it barely covers her ass. She looks so sexy, I mean, her boobs, Oh My Gosh! I just want squeeze them and live there forever.

 **BECA'S POV**

When Chloe came out from the bathroom I just cum right there, she was so fucking hot. She was wearing a sexy red lace corset with a lace thong that highlights every curve of her body. She walks to me in a very seductive way with her eyes locked on mine. You could feel the sex tension. It was palpable.

"You look so fucking hot Chlo. I can't believe you are mine" I put my hands on her waist while she places her arms around my neck. She puts opened kisses on my neck and soon, she bites and lick every inch of my neck, marking every part of it.

Between kisses she says "I'm" kiss "going" kiss "to mark" kiss "you" bite "so nobody" lick "doubt" kiss "you have" kiss "an owner".

"Oh baby, that feel so good" I'm shivering. She knows exactly the effect her touch has on me.

She bites and licks again but on the other side of neck. "Oh you like that? Let me show you the good wife you just get" She pushes me and I'm on the bed admiring the beauty in her. Her eyes, her lips, her chin, her hair, her boobs, her legs and her hands. They all have little imperfections, little details I could appreciate over time but that's what makes so beautiful to my wife, those little things.

"Make me yours Chloe" I'm at her mercy. I'll be whatever she wants me to be. I'll do whatever she wants me to do. I'm so totally, completely, eye-popping, seriously, passionately and deeply in love with Chloe.

Chloe pinned me to the bed with her hands and slowly removes my robe and after that my baby-doll, freeing my breasts. She presses a kiss between them, she didn't waste any time in circling a nipple with her tongue before she pulls it into her warm mouth. She repeats the motions on my other nipple and I'm in heaven.

Chloe slides her hand inside my thigh "You are so wet baby." I just moaned at the contact. Chloe's fingers moved inside my wet heat, setting a slow pace. She kisses me fiercely and I break the kiss for the lack of hair. I was breathing heavily due the effect of Chloe's spirit fingers.

Suddenly Chloe's tongue was pressing my clit. I was already on the edge. I was about to cum when Chloe speed up the pace on her fingers and added more pressure with her tongue on my clit. I swear I had never felt one orgasm after another. I feel my body exploded in pleasure and lust and something else that was not from this world and I curse and scream so hard I think she will be deaf after that. I hardly feel my body, it's like I was floating. Like my soul left my body. I saw stars and heaven.

Her giggles make me come back from my state of trance. "I assume it was a good one?"

I can barely pronounce a word, she just liquefied my brain. I can't think straight and I just nod. Something odd happened, or maybe is the fact that she is so hot that some strange force comes to me and I flipped us so I was on the topo of her.

I really don't know what happened with me I ripped Chloe's clothes and put two fingers inside her pumping in and out mercilessly. "Fuck Becs" she was holding from my hair like her life depended from it. I put my tongue on her clit and lick up and down until I feel she was about to cum. When her walls began to contract I remove my tongue and whisper to her ear "I'm bullet proof nothing to lose, fire away, fire away." That's all it takes to scream my name and cum hard. Her nails scratch my back looking something to hold because her orgasm was a long one.

After she come from her high I kept petting her pussy. I moved up to face her. I kiss her gently "If this is how we are going to start the rest of our lives together, I got the feeling I'm going to be the happiest woman alive Becs"

I hugged her tightly and sleep peacefully thanking the gods or whatever made Chloe choose me instead Jake. Thanks to that epiphany we are living the best days of our lives, one day at the time.


End file.
